


ruin the friendship

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: AFAB!reader, Cheating, Quickie, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship, Toxic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Kane told Lena he had to leave a day early for the Shimmer. Without so much as a kiss goodbye, he left behind a home he wasn’t likely to come back to. And drove to you.
Relationships: Kane/Reader, Kane/You
Kudos: 3





	ruin the friendship

Kane wasn’t sure where he was going. He barely saw the road as he drove, the steering wheel gripped so tight that the leather creaked under his grasp. All he saw was red.

Someone else’s hands on Lena’s body. In their bed. The faceless form in his mind’s eye was worse than anything he could imagine to be inside the Shimmer.

Not that anyone really knew what he was going to see the next day.

When he jerked the wheel to pull into your driveway, he paused before he turned off the car. Your silhouette was only just visible in the upstairs window, backlit. The morning was still dark, the sun only half risen.

He wasn’t necessarily surprised that his body took him to you. Even as he sat shaking in his seat, just seeing you calmed him. Steadied him. You’d always had that effect on him, something he had no control over. Again and again, he was grateful for it.

Your side profile was suddenly obscured as you pulled your shirt over your head and Kane quickly looked down at his hands in his lap. The engine was still running but it was white noise compared to the rush of protectiveness that flowed through him.

Anyone could see you in your window. He wondered if you knew. If you did it on purpose. Maybe you’d seen him and you were taunting him like you did in high school. Never directly, of course. You wouldn’t get in the way of him and his girlfriend, at the time. Or Lena, now.

_Lena._

He gripped the steering wheel again.

Little did he know, you had seen him. No one else would have come screeching into your driveway at the ass crack of dawn. You pulled a cardigan on over your thin t-shirt before peaking out through your window that faced the street.

Kane was out of his car and marching up to your front door. He had a key, so it’s not like you needed to rush down to open the door for him, but it had been a while since you’d seen each other. He’d been prepping for his next mission, and you weren’t going to ask for more of his time than he could give you. Lena deserved that. The woman he married.

You had reached the top of the stairs when he slammed the door shut.

“She’s cheating.” Kane spat. He leaned back against the door, his white-knuckle grip on his hair threatening to yank out his perfect curls. No hello. No ‘how’ve you been’. Just rage, seeping off him and into your foyer.

“She—what?” Intertwining your fingers behind your back to keep from reaching for him, you slowly made your way down the stairs to him. “With who?”

Probably not the best question given the circumstances, but it got him to look at you. His wild eyes didn’t hold the sadness you were expecting. “I don’t know.” He finally said. “I don’t know how long… I don’t—” He shuddered, curling in on himself.

“Kane…” Stepping in front of him, you gently took his wrists in your hands. As you guided his hands out of his hair, you said slowly, “How do you know?”

The hope made you sick. The fact that you could find something good in all this while your best friend was in a kind of pain that wracked his body…

He leaned his forehead against your shoulder. Though he didn’t cry, something like a sob shook his body as you held him. “There was a shirt in our bathroom that wasn’t mine.”

“Maybe it was hers. Or a gift for you. Kane…”

“She _looked_ guilty.”

“You asked her?”

“I told her I was leaving a day early.”

“Kane, go talk to your wife.”

“ _No._ ” The darkness in his tone made you freeze, not even daring to breathe. “This one— This mission… It’s bad. If I’m going to die, I’m not wasting—”

“You’re not dying on me, Kane.” You hugged him tighter, fingertips digging into the tops of his shoulders.

He turned his face into your neck. “I might. You know I might.”

“You won’t.” A hint of desperation clung to your words, though you tried to keep it locked away.

His stubble burned deliciously against your soft skin. Gasping breaths across your throat sent you stumbling out of his grip like you’d been burned, your shoulders colliding with the wall hard enough to shake the cheap art that hung down the hallway.

“Kane?” You whimpered, not sure what you were asking for. Fear of ruining the delicate balance of your friendship mixed with need in your gut.

“Please,” He stepped forward, his hand extended like a lifeline for you both. “I leave tomorrow.”

“Lena—“

“Doesn’t matter.” Kane finished for you. “She doesn’t matter. _Please._ ”

Trembling, you took his hand.

He pulled you from the wall, lips crashing into yours. You tugged on his curls, pressing your body to his. Nothing was close enough. Not with your clothes in the way.

“I need you.” He whispered, his hands hovering at your waist.

The moment you said “yes,” he was moving. Stumbling backward together into the dark living room, he looped an arm around your waist, leaning forward to capture your lips in a needy kiss as he undid his pants with his free hand.

Pushing your shorts to the side and lining up, he pushed in deep. He’d take his time with you later, if you let him. There would be time enough to see what other pretty moans he could pull from your lips before he left for the Shimmer.

Kissing along your jaw, tasting your neck, he let the way your body formed to his and your hands tugging at his hair push him close to the edge.

His hungry lips found yours again, silencing your needy whimpers. Your nails digging into his back kept him going even as you shuddered beneath him. The ridges in the couch burned your back as you squirmed, but you barely noticed over the rush of having him inside you.

None of your dreams since you met him could have ever prepared you for this.

His fingers dug harder into your ass, pulling your hips up at an angle that had you gasping. He hissed as your nails dug into his back but didn’t slow.

“Be a good girl, honey. Cum.” He rasped in your ear, snaking his hand down between your bodies. His fingertips brushed over your clit and you arched up, coming undone beneath him.

“Kane…” you whimpered.

His eyes bore down into yours. He rocked his hips shallowly into you, every movement seeming to draw low groans from him. Tucking his face into your neck, he gave you both a moment to catch your breath.

You squirmed beneath him, like you were trying to distance yourself, and he pulled back. “You okay?”

“What about Lena–”

He kissed you, like he could make your words disappear with the simple gesture. “I’m leaving tomorrow. It doesn’t matter. Just kiss me. _Please_.”

You tangled your hand in his curls, bringing his lips back to yours.

*

The next morning, he was gone before you’d woken.


End file.
